Kiss The Rain
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: I didn't have time to play house and nobody understood that, no body even cared." Not your normal Troy and Gabby are having a baby fluff. Rated T with extream cation...Maybe like TV 14.
1. Merry Xmas Troy Bolton:Prolouge TPOV

**A/N: YAY! I wrote a HSM story. I started writing this on Christmas Eve. I have no idea why but it just popped into my head so here it is. It's kinda inspired by that lifetime movie too young to be a dad only not so much. It's not just written in Troy's point of view, well this chapter is but the next one's are written by Gabriella and Troy and the occasional out of the blue spontanious person. lol. Anyways i hope you like it. I already have the second chapter written. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I'm just a southern girl who likes to write weird random stories I own nothing but the characters I make up. **

**I believe that we are solely responsible for our choices, and we have to accept the consequences of every deed, word, and thought throughout our lifetime. - Elizabeth Kubler-Ross**

TPOV

Some silent night. This Christmas is going to be awful. Kinda the way this year turned out to be. It was going to be the best. Senior Year. It was supposed to filled with nothing but endless fun. Just blowing off steam until college. Our last lap around the track, I could almost see the finish line and my grand prize. Gabriella. She was it. We were going to go to college, we were supposed to get big fabulous jobs, become somebody. It's funny how life screws though. This year was supposed to be all about us but now…now everything is changing in ways we never expected. Now she refuses to see me. Now I cant sleep because all I do is dream of her. Her eyes, her laugh, her smile, and her cry, but mostly her eyes. They just stare at me blankly, silently screaming that this is all my fault. Which I know. I'm trying to take responsibility. Isn't Christmas supposed to be calm and peaceful? I suppose it is. I believe it's just me.

My room is blank. The walls are still the same stupid color blue. I really hasn't changed much since my childhood except for of coarse the race car bed (that had to go). There is also a desk in here now. And a nice new wooden framed crib in the corner. Homey I know. I'm told that any day now I will go from being a me to being an us. I'm told this by my mother who talks to Gabriella's mother. Why Gabriella cant just tell me this her self is far beyond me. I just don't know what's going on any more.

I lay my head down on my desk which I am conveniently sitting at and accidentally allow my eyes to shut.

"_Troy." The most beautiful voice is summoning me. I can see that I'm in halls of East High School. I run in the direction of my name. _

"_Gabby, I'm here." I call to her._

"_Troy," I hear again. This time its coming from the gym. I run in that direction but the lockers start to stretch farther and farther down. And the faster I run the longer the path grows. _

_I stop running, but still the hallway continues to increase. "Gabriella!" I turn around to find the scene completely changed. I'm standing in the gym in my wild cats uniform. "Gabriella?"_

"_Troy." Her voice echoes. I turn around to see her sitting in the stands. _

_I stopped and stared at her as she stood up. Her face was a soft glow. Her belly full an round. I saw her walk down the steps onto the gym floor. The closer she got to me the wider her smile got. I watched in amazement as she lifted up her shirt and pulled out an orange basketball. _

_She handed it to me, "take the shot basketball boy" she giggled._

_I stood with the ball in my hands and towards the goal. One last look at my girl who had the stars in her eyes and I took the shot. As the ball flew the air I waited expectantly for the swoosh of the ball through the hoop. But instead I got the hard clunk of it hitting the backboard and then the floor. I looked back to Gabby her smile faded._

"_Oh…Troy." she said wearily._

"Troy!!" That was the voice of someone else. Not mine or Gabriella's but my mother's. I sprang up realizing I'd fallen asleep. "That was Maria on the phone." she said. "We've got to get to the hospital, it's time." she explained to me. I jumped up from my desk still half asleep

"Okay lets go." I said. I thought I had prepared myself for this but now…I'm not so sure. I let my mom drive. On the way I felt the nervousness I've felt since before we knew for sure she was pregnant intensify. I had an (I have no idea what I'm getting myself into) moment. My pulled up to the north gate.

"You go ahead, I'll park." she said. I nodded and got out of the car as quickly as I could fumbling with my seatbelt. It took longer than it normally would because I was shaking so bad. As I freed myself from the car I glanced back my mom who offered a supportive smile. It was good knowing she was there. She pulled off and I ran inside the building. The sign said the maternity ward was on the third floor so I followed it's instructions to the elevator. The doors opened to the waiting room. Where I spotted Gabriella's mom, dad, and sister. Her dad stayed seated, frozen like an ice sculpture, face glued on a particular spot in the floor. Her sister Alex offered me a weak smile. Her mom jumped up to greet me.

"Troy." she exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck. Mr. Montez still didn't move. Can't say that I blame him. "She won't let anyone in." she whispered to me. I knew she was talking about Gabriella and oddly I wasn't surprised. "But I think you should be with her." I agreed. I missed her. She'd been avoiding me for the past like five months. When we did see each other we didn't speak or even make eye contact. "Apparently she's been in labor all day but decided not to tell anyone. We brought her here when she told us her water broke but now it's too late for them to give her anything for the pain." she continued.

"Okay." I said saying that I'd stay with her. My voice sounded much like a child's. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall past the nurses station. A woman in Winnie the pooh scrubs gave us a look as we walked toward what I assumed to be Gabriella's room.

"He's the father." I heard Mrs. Montez say. The nurse looked at me and then nodded in approval. I could hear Gabriella's whimper as she opened the door. This was the first time I saw her She was laying on her side, her body slightly scrunched. She was holding on the side railing for dear life. She was facing the wall so we could see her bare back through the hospital gown that refused to stay closed. She was so focused that she didn't noticed us walk into the room. I looked around as her mother went to her side. She was hooked up to so many monitors. She looked so helpless. All I wanted to do was hold her, but it was a long shot that she'd let me near her. I heard her mother talking to her.

"You okay baby." she asked pushing Gabriella's hair out of her face. She turned her body around revealing her large stomach. I can see that her hair was drenched and her face red. She looks so uncomfortable. Her eyes leave her mother's face and fall on me. She opens her mouth. I assume to tell me to get the hell out but instead her body shot up and she cried out in pain.

"Get Out." she screamed (knew it) pulling away from her mothers hand and gripping the arm rail. Mrs. Montez looks at me, but what am I supposed to do?

"I want to stay." I try.

"Shut up." her face is still clenched eyes closed.

"Gabby breathe." her mother instructs her.

"I'm trying now go!"

"I wont…I'm not leaving." I told her.

"Erg! Fine stay just please stop talking." she exclaimed. It wasn't exactly a request but I took it.

Her mom walked up to me. "Take care of her" she whispered. "I be right out side baby." she told Gabriella. I wasn't really sure what to do now. I could just stand here like an ass but I decided to go stand by her…try and help her in any way I could.

After a minute she let out a long breath and relaxed. "don't look at me like that Troy." she said. I hadn't realized I was staring.

"I can't help it." I confessed. "Your beautiful."

"yeah. Beautiful." she laughed as if I told a joke. "I'm a cow whose sweating like a pig."

I laughed. I knew she was kidding. "You know this is it right. there is no more you and me."

"I figured, but it doesn't have to be this way. We can still do this together." I told her.

She shook her head no. I just cant understand why she cant see how much I love her. How I could take care of her…take care of us. If she'd just give me a chance. She cringed again. I took this as an opportunity to be close to her. I put my hand over hers that was clenched. I gave her a surprised look when she took it.

The nurse in the Winnie-the Pooh scrubs came in about three contractions later and told Gabriella that she was fully dilated. "Your about to be parents." she said to us with a smile.

I am about to be a father.

**Okay now make my day and review and maybe I'll post the second chapter tomorrow.:)**


	2. Hi my name is Bree:Prolouge GPOV

**"A/N:Hey. Here is chapter two like I peomised. Now the next few chapters parobrably wont be writen this quickly or be this long. Anyways i have to give you a little back story. First Gabriella moved to Albecerque in sixth grade not eleventh. and she has a sister although she hasnt really been introduced yet. and a dad. anyways I hope you like it. THis chapter is in Gabriella's point of view. Oh an this is where the M part kicks in.**

**Disclamer: still do not own.**

_GPOV_

**We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. ~Harrison Ford**

I can tell you the exact moment Gabriella started to die. It was in that hospital bed on Christmas Eve. She was scared and exhausted. Gabriella wanted to go to sleep an never wake up. So I let here. I guess in some ways I am her. She is me. We are intertwined with each other. But Gabby is weak and doubtful. Always second guessing herself and I had to get out of here. Out of Albuquerque. Out of New Mexico. Out of the entire freaking western hemisphere. I didn't have time to play mommy and nobody understood that, no body even cared. My mother can hardly look at me. My father doesn't speak. And my so called friends….well they were Troy's friends first. It's understandable. I just got tired of standing still. I found that the faster I ran, the more I distracted myself, the less it hurt. One day (yesterday) I went to sleep Gabby and I woke up (today) Bree.

I may not be making much sense so let me start from the beginning.

If there was one word that could have describe me back then it would be perfect. I mean that in the most non conceded way. I was the perfect daughter. I kept my room clean, my grades were impeccable, and I loved my parents. I was the perfect friend. Dependable always there for whoever needed me. And to top it all off with a cherry I was the perfect girlfriend. Everyone knew it, and I took pride in my perfection. My life was great until we slipped up. I was bound for Stanford the next fall. I was going to get a degree in something great like maybe medicine or law? I couldn't give it all up, not for anything. I can remember so clearly the day it started.

Back at East High School our junior year Troy and I had almost every class together. I happened in fifth period right after lunch. There were only about twenty students in our computer class. The way the desks were set up there was two long lines of computers back to back and who was sitting across from me none other than the love of my life Troy Bolton. I can still picture the devilish grin on his face as he slid his foot up my leg and into the sleeve of my dress. And he didn't stop there. Needless to say after a few minutes in that class I was beginning to feel a little bit claustrophobic. My hand flew into the air.

"Uh…Mr. Jackson…." I said trying not to sound too eager. "Can I please have the…bathroom pass?" He agreed and I sprang from the class. As soon as I was through the door and into the hallway I threw myself against the wall to take a breath. Much to my surprise about a minute later Troy came out just as calm as he could be. I wasn't sure how he managed his escape and I didn't ask. He stood in front of me, so close that we shared body heat. He spontaneously pressed his lips to mine what started out gentle got rough, his hands running up my body. He broke our kiss to pull me by the arm. We were going somewhere more secluded.

The janitors closet stunk of ammonia. Troy scrunched his nose up in revulsion. That didn't stop him though, fore his hands continued to grope my body. His soft fingers grazed against my inner thigh as he lifted the sundress up which ignited a trail of fire. My cheeks were flushed and I was breathing heavily. Every gulp of air was Troy, every touch that made me shiver was Troy's. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Gabby..." he groaned softly as he kissed down my neck. I could feel his ...um-friend....against me and I smiled slightly. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him senseless. Troy's hands were tugging at my dress and I pushed them away. With one yank it was off and I threw it aside. "Gabby, your so beautiful." he whispered as his hands massaged my breasts through my bra. I moaned in response and nibbled on his ear as his soft fingers pried the bra off. That slipped to the floor. I looked down and blushed. "you have nothing to be embarrassed of love." I looked away and felt his hand cup my face. He lifted my face up and I stared into his sapphire eyes. "Gabriella Ann Montez, you are absolutely gorgeous. Don't think you aren't. Ever." he said sternly. I smiled and got on my tippy toes to kiss him. He met me half way and soon his hands found a spot to mold. I moaned into his mouth and he kissed me harder. My back was pressed against the wall and I was arching my back.

"T-r-o-y....." I moaned in pure bliss as his skillful hands moved to the waistband of my black girl boxers. He slid them down slowly as if asking for my permission and all I did was kiss him anxiously. I needed him. I wanted him. I was going to get him, now. (I feel that these were my first true moments as Bree slipping through the cracks.) He tossed his shirt over head and his skin burned as it pressed against my own. He buried his face into my neck, his mouth grazed my collar bone. I shivered.

He embraced me bringing his mouth back up to mine making patterns with the movement of our tongues. He cupped the area under my legs picking me up and placed me back down on top of a counter. I unbuttoned the fly of his blue jeans and his pants fell loosely down his legs. To be a hundred percent honest with you the next thing I remember is pain between my legs. I can say that my first time was a wonderful experience. It certainly was an experience but it was really much more awkward especially thinking about it after the fact. We were in a broom closet. In our school. Not the way I pictured it would be but I knew from the moment I met him that it would be with him and that made it wonderful.

It was four weeks later before I thought anything out of the ordinary was happening. My boobs really hurt (TMI I know.) and I felt tired all the time, and my moods were haywire. Still everyday I went to school with that same plastered smile glued on my face ignoring the obvious. My pretend ignorance was fooling no one they all knew something was up. It was about four weeks after that when I started to get sick and not just a little. I remember the first time…I was already home from school sitting on my bed doing my homework when my mom came up stairs and handed me the phone. She didn't have to tell me who it was I knew it was him but as soon as I heard his voice through the receiver I was hit with a wave of nausea. I continued to try my hardest to avoid that anything was wrong. I really didn't freak out until about twelve weeks when my period didn't come at all, for the second time the first month it came a little bit which made me think I was okay. Wrong. I spent the next week debating weather or not to take a test. After countless hours of arguing with myself and the early signs of body changes I finally decided to tell Troy. It had been exactly three months since our "encounter."

It was a Tuesday. I waited until the end of the day so that he wouldn't have a class to get to or something like that. He was standing at his locker with Chad. They were talking about the last game of the year which was held last night. Leave it to wildcats to end the season on the last week of school. He smiled as he noticed my approach.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." I'd perfected smiling through hard times.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk to you." I said trying not to make it sound serious.

"Okay." he said closing his locker waiting for me to start talking. How was I supposed to spill my guts when his best friend was staring down my throat.

"Uh…alone." I said a little softer, but Chad got the hint.

"That's cool," he laughed. "Later dude." he said walking away.

"Okay what up?" Troy asked me as soon as Chad was out of sight. My face fell I couldn't hide it anymore. On the inside I was freaking out. All my hopes, all my dreams, my whole life's work at achieving perfection could be gone . I put my face in my hands but refused to cry. He put his hands on m shoulders "Gabby, What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him, I wanted to look in his eyes an feel his concern and I did. The only thing I ever felt from Troy was Love.

"I think…" I hesitated.

"What…What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath and found my nerve. "Troy…I think I'm…I mean…I may be…." My voice got really small and I looked down "Pregnant." I glanced up to see his blue eyes widen. That's when the tears started to flow. Like I said my mood swings were outrageous. He didn't move for a minute but then he pulled me into him and embraced me in a hug. I could be wrong but I thought I heard him whisper "everything will be okay." Yeah right. As I am sure you can tell everything did not turn out alright. He drove me two towns over so that we could be sure that no one would know us. He didn't say a word the entire drive. I just sat in the passenger seat arms crossed staring out the window. It took us about an hour before we pulled into a CVS parking lot. I had no idea where we were. Troy and I looked at each other I don't really know how I looked but his face was pale. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to me. I took it but made no movement toward getting out of the car.

"Is that enough?" he asked. I shrugged and unbuttoned my seatbelt.

"I'll go in and take it and I'll be right back." I said. He just looked at me so I got out of the car. And made my way toward the entrance. The store wasn't busy. There was one cashier at the front flipping through a people magazine. I took my time walking down every isle. It was in the back. My heart began to race as I came upon several different brands. I had no idea which one to pick. I didn't want to be here shopping for well this thing that was going to determine what would happen next in my life, but I was out of options it was either this or go see a doctor and that wasn't an option. I closed my eyes and grabbed something. A pink box with a happy woman on the cover. I walked it back up to the front and slid it over to the cashier. She looked at the box and then looked at the worried expression my face and chuckled a little as she rung it up. And being the good girl that I was then ignored her and smiled as I handed her the bill. She put the box in a bag and handed it back to me along with my change.

"Um…you wouldn't happen to have a bathroom would you?" I asked her?

"Sure there's one in the back."

I thanked her. I didn't want to go through it alone so I went to the bathroom to pee on the stick but then took it back to the car to wait the three minutes.

"Well?" Troy asked.

"I handed him the box, and he read the back." I already knew what it said. It really wasn't that hard to figure out. A plus sign meant we were in a hell of a lot of trouble and a minus sign meant we could have a really good laugh. My phone timer went off. It startled me. The test was lying face down on my lap. Troy and I looked at each other. I held my breath and turned it over.

Okay I'm not stupid, I'm actually really really smart I just didn't think this would ever happen to me. I was the good girl and it was just one time. It was the stupidest and most amazing thing I've ever done but just once and it only lasted a few minutes. I didn't want him to see me cry again but I couldn't really hold it in.

"Oh god. This cant be happening." I sobbed. Even though as clear as day the was a solid blue plus sign staring up at me. Troy hit his head against the hard leather seat. I heard him mumble something under his breath. We sat in the parking lot for an hour in silence. Troy kept his hand firmly on the wheel. He was gripping it so tight that his knuckles were red. I don't even think he realized he was doing it. He didn't look mad. He just looked as scared and surprised as I was.

"Take me home." I told him. He didn't say anything he just put the car in drive and took off. He drove slower more carefully than he had on the way there so It took us an hour and a half to get back to my house. He pulled into my driveway.

I started to get out of the car. "Gabriella you know I love you. I would give you the world if I could. We will figure this out. We'll be fine." He told me. I can never deny that Troy is the sweetest man alive in the world.

"Don't worry. I love you too." I stopped and looked to my house. I could see my mother putting dinner out on the table waiting for me to come home. "Troy."

He looked at me .

"I don't want my family to know about this. I don't want anyone to know about this. I think I want an abortion." Troy's face fell. I looked down ashamed of the words that had escaped my mouth. I just couldn't think of any other way. "I'm sixteen Troy, I cant have a baby."

"You want to kill our baby?" he asked very monotone.

It hurt really bad to say "yes.". Troy was crushed. I think I broke his heart that night in his car. He stared straight ahead and gripped the wheel tightly again. I took this as my cue to step out of the car. "Bye Troy." I said quietly. As soon as I was out he pulled out of my drive way and sped off. I just stood there thinking how can I face my parents now.

School ended three says later I avoided Troy to the best of my ability. That Saturday I took the bus to a clinic downtown. A doctor saw me and confirmed what I already knew and calmly explained to me that I was fourteen weeks along and that it would be too late for an abortion. I cried. He tried to get me to call my parents but I refused instead left and on the bus ride back I called Troy. He didn't answer so instead of going home I went to his house. His father greeted me at the door.

"Hi coach." I said.

"Hello Gabriella." he said. He was never really fond of me but there was something about now something odd about the way he was looking me. Like he saw what I was hiding through my smile. Or maybe Troy told him of my plan.

"Is Troy here?"

"I think he's up stairs…" he looked at me again. "hold on." he walked over the stair case. "Troy." he called. I guessed that I was allowed to come in although I wasn't invited.

Troy came running down the stairs. "Yeah Dad." Jack Bolton pointed towards me and walked away. Troy and I locked eyes.

"Hey basket ball boy. Long time no see."

"Hey." he said. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" he got cold. "I have nothing to say to you."

It hurt but I didn't let him see it. "Come on Troy, we need to talk."

He peered over the banister, to see if his dad was still around and then motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. He made sure to close the door behind me.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

"About what?"

"When you said "Gabriella I love you, and would buy you the world if I could. We'll figure it out. We'll be fine." ?" I imitated a manly voice.

"Yeah. Every word. Did you mean what you said about killing our baby."

I turned away from him. "I was going to do it today." I said.

"but…"

"But, it's to late. I'm too far along." I turned back around to see him staring at me blankly. "I know you hate me for thinking this way but I'm all out of idea's, I don't know what to do." I started to cry again, I don't even know why this time. Troy hated to see me cry he wrapped his beautiful athletic arms around me and just held me.

"Shhhh." he soothed. "It's okay." I pushed him away.

"That's easy for you to say. I can't have a baby. I can't get rid of it."

"Gabby, calm down." he was right. I didn't mean to get all worked up. I lifted my shirt to show him the bulge. "I can't hide this to much longer."

He looked at it with amazement. "Can I touch it?" he asked. I didn't know what to say.

"I…I guess." he put his hand on my stomach. It was a really awkward moment. He pulled away and I put my shirt down. " I think I have to tell my parents." I told him.

"Me too."

"Okay, We'll do it tonight. I'll call you later."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Okay." he walked me to the door. "I love you Gabriella, and our baby. I'm happy you didn't …you know."

"Yeah I love you too," I kissed he cheek and walked away. I just didn't know how to tell him that I felt nothing for this child he loved.

I walked home. I had no idea how I was going to let "mom dad I'm pregnant" come out of mouth. So I will skip the boring details of my afternoon and go strait into the boom.

It was about six when I walked down stairs. My father was reading the paper and my mother was watching the news.

"I need to talk to you." I said making my presence known in the room. My mother glanced up and smiled.

"What up honey?" I took a deep breath knowing this would break her heart.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Daddy put down the paper." He did and my parents exchanged glances. My mother cut off the television.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked.

I of coarse broke down. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I really sorry." I cried.

"Gabby, baby what are you taking about?" my mother said.

"I…I'm." this was even harder than telling Troy. "I'm pregnant." They were both silent. My father looked broken and my mother just looked at me until she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

My mother just muttered "¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto a nosotros?"English translation"How could you do this to us?" That was the only thing she said to me for about three days. Well that and "Gabriella go to your room." When my father finally freaked and began to yell things like "I'm gonna kill that punk." and she had to calm him down.

I did as I was told and quickly called Troy. I got his voice mail and left a message. "Hey, I told them. don't call me back not until I call you again. My dad is really mad. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Was basically it.

My mom finally came to me and I told her everything. I cried and she cried and she was horrified that I'd tried to get an abortion which I knew she would be. She pulled out her phone and called Laura Bolton. They had a nice long chat and no it wasn't pleasant. She made me a doctors appointment. He told me everything the doctor at the clinic had. That I really should have seen a doctor sooner…blah blah blah. Then he did an ultra sound. Please imagine with me now the looks of shock and horror on the faces of me, my mom, Troy, and his mom as the doctor said something along the lines of "I think that's two heart beats." As if I wasn't in deep enough shit.

Two weeks later the six of us had a sit down. Jack, Laura, and Troy Bolton; and Richard, Maria, and Gabriella (me) Montez. We discussed options. I wanted nothing to do with parenthood and opted for a closed adoption. It was me against the world. Troy didn't want his child…children being raised by strangers. My mother and his mother agreed they thought we should get married and raise a family and see how things work out. Our fathers said nothing. I told them sternly I was out. I was going to finish high school and go college and Europe and I was going to do whatever else I had planned to do before this happened. I wasn't trying to be selfish I just already knew that I wasn't what would be best as anyone's mom. Troy strongly disagreed. So our new arrangement was that Troy could have them, and I would be free to live my life. I hated it. This meant the end of us because we couldn't have I both ways. So I stopped talking to him I let my mom handle it. He would come to my doctors appointments and we wouldn't speak, or touch, or even look at each other. I spent my seventeenth birthday bent over my toilet all day. And I started my senior year at east high almost six months pregnant with twins. I looked like a good year blimp. So I begged my mother to home school me until this was over. She agreed. Soon after that I went on bed rest. I can tell you personally I was miserable. But surely enough December came. My doctor said both babies were in the right position to be delivered "the old fashion way." and all I had to do now was wait. Surprise I woke up on Christmas Eve to sharp back pain but it scared me so I didn't tell anyone until after my water broke later in the evening. For some reason my mom thought it would be a good idea to have Troy there, I missed so much so I let him stay. I use this next sentence with great feeling. Labor was hell. That's all I'm going say about it. I gave birth to a little girl at 12:07 and another little girl at 12:20. They asked me if I wanted to hold them: no. I slept a lot for the next two days and when I wasn't asleep I pretended until they me go.

My mom left me to go get pick up breakfast and I was supposed to get ready to leave and meet her outside. I hate to say it but my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself at the nursery. They were being released today too. I remembered their names from when I signed the birth certificates. Alyssa Lyn Bolton and Adrianna Lee Bolton. I couldn't deny the emptiness I felt not having them inside of me anymore. There was a very large glass window and through it you could see several little swaddled babies. I don't know how but I recognized mine immediately. They were perfect. I don't know it was like I'd spent the last six months trying to pretend I didn't love them when now all I had to do was look at them and they had my heart. Alyssa opened her eyes and yawned, she had her fathers blue eyes which meant that her sister did too. My nurse Daisy came to the door.

"I was hoping you would come." she said. I nodded. "You want a closer look?" I thought about it and realized I wanted that more than anything else in the world.

"yes please." she let me in the nursery and told me to wash my hands. Then she showed me to a rocking chair and I sat down. My heart raced. She brought over to me a little pink bundle and placed her in my arms.

"Meet your mama little one." she said. Looking at her I couldn't help but smile.

"hi." I said unsure of what one says to a newborn. "I just want you to know that none of this is your fault and I'm really sorry." the way she looked at me made me feel forgiven. As I handed her back to the nurse my other daughter started crying. Daisy put the one down and picked up the other one. She continued to cry.

"Here you try." she said and handed me baby number two.

"Its okay little one." I said and within moments of hearing my voice she settled. "I wont be gone forever," I promised. I had to go. So I gave her back and walked out of the hospital.

I knew now that I loved them but I still wasn't ready to be a mom.

I went back to east high for second semester. It didn't seem fair. Troy missed out on everything while I had a blast. I had already broken away from my old friends and made new ones. I got to go to prom with a guy I'd known for two weeks. I got to go to games, and events, and sleep in when I wanted. It really just didn't seem fair. I saw Troy for the last time at graduation. Some how I still made valedictorian which was a surprise. I after it was over we were standing on two different sides of the field and our eyes locked. He smiled at me and I returned it, he looked tired but happy.

It was I picture I would never forget.

My parents chose to see the twins on a regular basis. I however did not. Troy said I could come back at any time and he wouldn't stop me. I never got the chance to thank him although I doubt it will ever happen.

And that's it. That's the whole story. From when this whole ordeal went down to last Saturday at graduation. I leave for Paris in a few hours but there is just one last stop I have to make before Gabby can let go completely. I woke up early this morning and climbed out of bed. Made sure all my packing was done and showered. I told my parents I loved them and I would miss them terribly. Then I got in the cab and rode just two blocks. The last time I was at this house I was freaking out about telling my parents. It was about 7 am so I guessed they would be up. I knocked twice. Mrs. Bolton answered the door.

"Gabriella." she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh well Troy has already left for work." she started. "Did you uh…want to see the babies?"

I smiled. "Yes ma'am."

She paused as if thinking about it and then let me in. They had grown so much in five months. Both of them were laying on their stomachs on a blanket in the middle of the living room floor. I put my purse down and got on the floor with them.

"Hey little one." I said picking one up. She had Alyssa sewed into her onesy. "do you remember me?" she smiled. "that's good because I remember you." I laid her down on her back and laid her sister beside her. Then I kissed both of their foreheads. "I don't know when I'm going to see again but I know your daddy is going to take good care of you. He's going to make you laugh all the time. And I just know that you'll grow up to be big and strong and beautiful both of you." they laughed at me. I wanted to stay longer but I had a plane to catch. As I left Laura Bolton hugged me.

She said "you take care of yourself. They'll be fine." but I already know they will be. So I climb back in the cab and it takes me to the airport and I get on a plane and it takes me to a new place. And this is how I start my new life as Bree Ann Montez. This is my second chance.

**now review**


	3. The Best Part Tpov

Hey ppls. I am super sorry this is sooo behind but I'm working on that. Seriously, you have my word that this will be updated more periodically. I am trying to update on all my stories but i do have school so it may not be a new chapter everyday but i promise not to make you wait months this time. Anyways I hope you guys like this. It's just getting to the point where I can set up the major plot so when I update the next chapter things will all come together and make sense. Enjoy and Review.

TPOV

Alyssa never really felt like she was missing something, not having a Mother. She knows she has one. She knows her name. She even knows what she looks like and where she lives but as far as Aly is concerned she doesn't exist. But that's always been the way she preferred to think about Gabriella. Like having no mother at all was better than being abandoned. Adrianna on the other hand took the same information given to her about her mother and created this super unrealistic profile. She made her into this perfect person, who could do no wrong in her eyes. A perfect figure who had no choice but to leave her daughters behind.

As their father, I hate what not having Gabriella around does to them. Sure they have me. They have their grandparents and godparents, all people who adore them but even with the attention and support, there are something's that only their mother could give them, teach them, and show them, things that I have no clue about. I suppose they'll learn about them somewhere or another but not the way that other girls will.

They believed the stork story until they were five and started school. Not once before that had they ever asked about Gabriella. I guess seeing all the other children being dropped off by their mommy's raised a few questions. I'll never forget that day.

"Daddy," Anna asked me as I was tucking her into be that night.

"Yes Princess?"

"Where is my Mommy?" My mind of course went blank.

"Um, What do you mean?"

"My teacher made me sit next to a boy named Dylan, and he said that everyone has a Mommy, so where is mine?" She asked persistently. I turned my head to see Aly staring intent on an answer.

"Come here," I say motioning her over. She does and sits down on her sister's bed.

"You're Mommy lives far away,"

"Where?" Aly asked.

"California."

"Where is California?"

"Far away,"

"Well why is she all the way there?" Anna followed.

"Because that's where she goes to college," I answered simply.

"But Why?"

"Well because she decided that, that's where she needed to be." I was trying to answer their questions as honestly as possible without telling them that Gabriella just didn't want to be their mother.

"How come we never met her?"

"You did, you just don't remember because you were a baby."

"When is college over?"

"Um, it depends…on what you go to college for."

"How long is her college?"

"Well, she is in school to be lawyer so that could take anywhere from five to eight years."

"Wow that's a long time." Anna pointed out.

Aly added "Yeah when her college is over is she gonna come back?"

"I don't know," I told them as I picked up Aly and carried her back to her to her bed.

That was the truth. I didn't know. I had always hoped she would come to her senses and come back to us, but she never did. She graduated about four years ago and moved to New York. She did come home twice. She came home for her baby sister's graduation from East High School and once two years before when her father died. Both times she stayed just long enough for the event and then it was right back on a plane.

Richard Montez's death came as a shock to all of us. The call came in early, it was Maria and she was crying so hard that she couldn't even talk. Alex had to take the phone. She told me that Richard had a heart attack and didn't survive. My first thought was Gabriella will be crushed. Up until she got pregnant she was her father's little princess, but since she left they'd become terribly estranged. Hell everyone was estranged as far as Gabriella was concerned.

At the funeral we sat in the front with the family Anna's arms wrapped tightly around her grandmother. For whatever the reason was I turned my head and sitting in the back in the last pew all alone was Gabriella. Her hair was long, much longer than I remember, but her eyes were the same. Either filled with joy or sorrow I would never forget her eyes.

As soon as all of it was over the girls went back with Alex to their Grandmother's house, but I stuck around because I knew she would. Eventually all the cars were gone and A familiar stranger stood before he father. She didn't see me nor did she say anything. She just stood patiently wasting the better part of an hour until she is startled but the musical vibrations of her phone.

"Hello?" She answered letting the sadness leave her voice. I felt like Romeo silently pleading for Juliet to speak again. "Yes. I'm coming home tonight. I decided not to stay… Alex understands why I can't be here….I'll be fine.…you too." She sighed heavily and left and I stood unnoticed.

Her sister's graduation wasn't much different. She sat in the back, only stayed long enough to see the event and hug her sister and then she was gone again. I thought maybe being back at east high would change her back but…wrong again. She left like the ghost of Christmas past.

She did however make one small gesture. Every year like clockwork she sent a card to the girls on their birthday. I never opened them but after they asked about her the first time I really had no choice but to give it to them. Adrianna waited with excitement every Christmas Eve while Alyssa pretended not to care.

I wonder if she does _really_ care. Gabriella I mean. I wonder if she thinks about us more than once a year. I wish she knew what knowing our daughters as people is like. The life changing experience is wonderful. I couldn't imagine my life without them, living the way she does. I just can't help but wonder if she gets what she's doing to herself.

I always told her that if she wanted it I would leave the door to girls open. I just want her to use it. We do fine without her though. When the girls were born I got a night job and finished high school. Then I got a day job and did online college at night. It took me four years but I had finally saved up enough to move out of my parent's house. Our first place was a small one bed room apartment, but we eventually were able to move up into the two bedroom house we live in now. I got a job as a Science teacher at East High, which is actually pretty cool.

When I get home the girls are watching a movie with their babysitter Aaliyah.

"Hey guys," I say walking through the door.

I'm almost knocked over when the girls rush up to hug me.

"Daddy," they cry. And it seems then that life is perfect. No matter how hard it is to keep the bills paid, or how hard it was to work while my friend were able to go out and party and play basketball, having them is truly the best part.


	4. Where do I go from here?

**I dedicate this chapter to coffeebeaner since i unknowingly stole her name. ;) **

**Enjoy and Review.**

Kiss the rain

GPOV

**The past is not a package one can lay away. ~Emily Dickinson**

Today is my twenty-eighth birthday.

Last night I dreamed I was back home in my parent's house, in my big soft white bed, with my mama and she woke me up extra early so she and my daddy could give me my birthday present. We sat around our big dining room table that we only used on holidays and special occasions, and my mommy made me chocolate chip pancakes: my favorite food ever. My sister Alex pouted at not being the center of attention and my daddy cried saying that I wasn't allowed to get another year older. It was perfect and for a little while I was happy again. Don't get me wrong, my life turned out exactly the way I wanted it too…almost. I mean my mother and I don't speak, and I'll never have the only man I've ever loved again, but I have a great job and a killer social life, I'm young and I have my own money and my own apartment. I live in the city that never sleeps for Christ's sake. Everything I always dreamed of right?

I remember coming back to the states from my European adventure. This is going to sound silly but my first thought was to run home to my parents. I missed them and my baby sister so much. Once upon a time, they were my whole life. I got to the airport and bought a ticket back to New Mexico. I even almost boarded the plane, but then I saw a woman sitting in that waiting area holding her little girl, looking at her with such affection. It was then that the reality of what I had done began to sink in. At that moment I knew I couldn't go back, not yet. Maybe I would never go back. California wasn't so bad though. It was actually really great. I had a roommate back at Stanford. Her name was Cassie and she quickly became my closest friend, which made me miss Taylor that much more. We'd go everywhere together and fight like sisters, then make up before the other could slam the door to her bedroom. She essentially became my family. Then that first Thanksgiving came around. Mom didn't call and neither did Daddy, and I know that even if I had gone home they wouldn't have wanted me there. Then Christmas came and I thought I would go crazy, I just might have if my best friend wasn't there. Cass refused to let me stay at our dorm alone and brought me back to Colorado with her the entire break. Her family was nice, and an even nicer distraction, but they weren't mine.

There was also something constantly on my mind almost as much as my heart. My daughters. I'm not sure if it's fair to call them mine but for arguments sake we will. Like I was saying _my_ daughters are never far from my mind. There is always something that reminds me of those little faces or takes me back to that day in the Bolton's living room. So when we went last minute shopping and everyone was getting gifts for their kids, and nieces and nephews, and grandchildren I thought that maybe I should buy something too. So I did. It was their first birthday and their first Christmas that they weren't in the hospital so they needed something special, but I had no idea what special was. Babies usually only play with the boxes anyway. I spent two hours wandering around a store that was no bigger than my apartment but nothing seemed good enough. I had no ideas so I was left with three options: One, figure something out and take a wild guess, two, don't buy them anything and keep pretending they don't exists, or three, call Troy. Number three was completely out so I opted for number one. I closed my eyes and asked myself what my mom would do. The bracelet on my wrist was the perfect reminder of just that. When my parents were married my father bought my mother a silver charm bracelet and gave her a charm for every major event in their life together. So my mom did the same for Alex and me when we were born. It was perfect even if they couldn't have them until they were older. Let's just say I left that shopping center more than pleased with myself and my decision, than I had been in a long time. The card I sent would have to do until they got their real present.

Eventually, I got used to be away from my family and developed a routine. Year after year I got less and less home sick. Then I met Aaron. He encouraged me, he made me laugh, and he loved me. He would never be Troy but how could I ask him to be? I told him about my past and he saw what I did as brave. I can't remember his exact words, but I do remember how they made me light up inside. He says it was love at first sight and tells me he could never picture himself with anyone else. This is why I said okay when he asked me to move in with him.

Alex and I got back on speaking terms and I'd call her or she'd call me at least once a week. She told me about her boyfriends and the schools she planned on applying too when she graduated. She talked about how much mama and daddy missed me and I told her about California and made her promise to come visit me. I went on about Aaron and Cassie and I heard the sadness in her voice when she thought I had moved on, although I could never really move on. I really enjoyed those conversations with my sister. Then one morning the phone woke me up, it was ringing off the hook. It was my mother, a voice I hadn't heard in months. I knew something was because of the tears caught in her words.

"Mama, ¿Qué te pasa?" I asked her what the matter was still half asleep.

"Gabby," My name on her lips much of set her off because as soon as it left her mouth she became hysterical. Her words were all jumbled together but I tried my best to decipher what exactly it was she was saying. I got "Daddy…heart…gone… home." That was it.

"Mama, please slow down, I can't understand you." By this time Aaron had woken up beside me and was curious as to what was going on.

"Gabriella," The sadness in her voice was overwhelming I could tell she was trying to re-compose herself. "It's daddy." For a second I thought my heart had stopped beating. I was no longer in my nice soft bed in my comfortable apartment. I was back in my living room seven years ago staring the man I thought to be god in the face as I said to him words that I knew would break his heart. "You have to come home."

My whole body began to tremble. "On the next flight," I found myself muttering.

I hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. The simple heartbreak was almost too much to bear. The world was spinning around me but the unquestionable hurt was all that I could process. I couldn't cry. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think. "My father is dead," Another phrase I wasn't prepared to say. I felt Aaron's arms wrap themselves around me.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered in my ear.

"I have to go home."

I went home on the next flight but I stayed in my hotel until the day of the funeral. I just couldn't bring myself to face them. I never apologized to him. I never got to tell him goodbye. How could I go to my family and grieve with them.

The funeral was short…simple. Everyone sat in the front I stayed in the back. I wanted to be alone. Everyone was there: all my friends from high school, my extended family, and Troy.

Fortunately I stayed ultimately undetected.

I stayed awhile. The people left. The cars rolled away. I saw Alex take our mother and her nieces' home. Eventually I was left alone. Alone, with my father's tombstone but even I too left after awhile.

I went home immediately. Aaron was the first one to voice that he'd noticed a change in me. I wasn't feeling as good as I had before about being away from home. For the first few days after I went back to California I couldn't even get out of bed. The indescribable pain that followed the days after my father's death was so horrible that I complete blocked out any feeling at all. I started keeping myself busy just so I didn't have to think about…think about anything for that matter. Aside from school I was always doing something: always partying, always studying, and never slowing down. Getting by with as little sleep as absolutely possible was the only rule I lived by.

Aaron didn't like the change he saw in me but he was convinced I would return to my old self before too long. I graduated a year early and got an internship a law firm. I threw myself into the job and I actually started to do okay. I missed my father terribly but I was getting to the point where I could get through the day without feeling like the entire world was collapsing around me.

Life went on, so to speak. My baby sister graduated from high school and I was able to pull myself together long enough to see it. That was the last time I saw her.

Aaron asked me to marry him when I got back. He looked so sincere when he said 'I love you'. I said yes for three reasons: first, he'd stood by me for so longs no questions asked, second, He was as close to perfect as most anyone could get, and third, I was afraid to grow old alone.

Today is my twenty-eighth birthday.

Up until now I haven't given much thought to ever going to back to New Mexico. I tried to avoid thoughts of it at all costs actually, but now I'm older. I'm happy. I'm stable. He always made it clear that I could come back and be their mom whenever I wanted.

The only question that remains is where do I go from here?

**Review**


End file.
